The bandwidth capacity of the global communications infrastructure has increased dramatically in recent years. As a result, video conferencing has become a practical alternative to costly, inconvenient, and energy-intensive business travel. In addition, video conferencing for non-business use is gaining popularity as an alternative to audio-only telephony. However, various technological impediments may limit some participants' satisfaction with the video-conferencing experience. For example, participants may find it difficult to maintain eye contact with each other during a video conference. Absent such eye contact, the participants may be less able to exchange non-verbal communication cues that guide and facilitate polite, face-to-face conversation.